


goddess-blood prince and fearless knight

by azfellbooksellers (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begrudging allies to lovers, High Fantasy, M/M, Zelda crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/azfellbooksellers
Summary: After a rocky childhood, Crowley has finally earned the ultimate honor - Hero of Hyrule, personal appointed knight to Prince Aziraphale - destined to unlock the sacred sealing powers of the Goddess Hylia. Together, the two of them will fulfill their destiny and save the land by defeating the Calamity. That is - if they don’t kill each other first.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	goddess-blood prince and fearless knight

**Author's Note:**

> I restarted BOTW the other day and this idea roundhouse kicked me in the face. You don’t need to know Zelda lore or BOTW to enjoy this, but info on it is easily available on fan wikis and YouTube!

The late afternoon sun beat down on the back of Crowley’s neck, drawing out beads of sweat that ran down him in rivulets. He suppressed the urge to brush stray hairs back from his face as he knelt on the ground and peered down at the hem of the prince’s ceremonial robe some two feet away from him. A scoff nearly fought its way from his throat as he took in the sheer pomp of the outfit, until he regarded his own and bit the amusement back. He raised his gaze to the four others gathered to the side, clad in the same bright blue that he was - his fellow Champions. 

Champion. He had mulled the term over frequently these past few months. He’d been called many things in his life. Hooligan, troublemaker, disappointment, as a young child, and then, after his skills had bloomed to rival even those of his father, prodigy, hero, savior. Somehow, Champion left a thick, foul taste in his mouth like nothing else. He hadn’t minded the others so much. Those he had earned after years of discipline, hard work, and well fought battles. This, however - what right did the Crown have to bestow this upon him, upon all of them? Their task had hardly even begun. 

Enormous, unknown trials and dangers lay ahead, none of which Crowley had the faintest idea of how to solve. Which brought him to his real problem.

“Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness, you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia.” The prince’s voice was uncharacteristically flat and quiet as he bequeathed the honors onto Crowley. Crowley, who had been assigned as his appointed knight and personal guard.

They despised each other. He could hear it in the young man’s tone, dripping from every scripted word that he fed the redhead kneeling before him. 

“Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection and we hope that - that the two of you will grow stronger together as one.” Aziraphale sighed and let his hand fall to his hip. To the edge of the ceremonial courtyard, murmurs broke out.

“This is rather...inspiring,” Sandalphon whispered down to the Rito to his right. His large stature easily put him several heads above the other three Champions. “It’s as if we have already lost.”

“Your idea in the first place, innit?” Hastur crossed his feathers arms and glared at him. “You were the one that wanted the bloody appointed knight designated with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and flashy bits we could find!” 

Sandalphon shrugged his broad shoulders at him.

“And if you ask me,” which no one had, “whole thing is overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the prince about...this Crowley.”

“Oh, give it a rest, for once.” Uriel threw their head back in frustration, jewelry clanging with the motion. “Crowley is a living reminder of Aziraphale’s own failures. At least, that’s how the prince sees it.” Dagon stood silently beside them, staring out at the ceremony as it ended.

Aziraphale dropped his hand once again and took a tentative step backwards. He looked down at the knight in front of him, long, messy red hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Draped in ceremonial garb and wielding the darkness sealing sword upon his back, he looked so different from the grubby little demon he had appeared during their first meeting. He could remember peeking out from behind his mother’s robes to catch a glance at the son of one of the royal knights, proclaimed to be the reincarnation of the storied Hero. The little terror had stuck his tongue out at him, and Aziraphale had burrowed deep into his mother’s skirts again, cheeks red and ego bruised.

A moment of terse silence passed between the two of them. Crowley lifted his head and looked into Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“I suppose I should thank you, your Highness.” Aziraphale tsked and turned from him, his white curls painted goldenrod in the fading sunlight. 

“It  _ is  _ an honor. I’ll be returning to the castle.” He paced away and turned on his heel when he heard footsteps echoing his. “I don’t need an escort,” he spat. Crowley scratched at the back of his neck.

“It’s...that’s quite literally my job, your Highness.” The bright blue of the ceremonial robe brought out the shades of green and blue in the prince’s eyes, he belatedly noticed as the royal glared at him.

“I hardly think I’ll encounter trouble in Hyrule Field or Castle Town. I can take care of myself!”

“Well, then why am I here? Why did the King appoint me to you?” Crowley cringed as the words left his mouth. This was why he usually kept his big mouth shut. Aziraphale shot him a withering look and stormed away, hands angrily clutching at his clothing as he went. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“I’ll go after him.” He nodded at Uriel and watched as they walked away in pursuit of the piqued prince. 

“Good job,  _ Hero _ .” Crowley groaned as Hastur approached him. “First official day on the job and you’ve already driven the prince away.” 

“Always a pleasure, Hastur,” he grumbled. The Rito puffed out his chest at him.

“Can’t say the same,” he said before he spread his wings and flew upwards in a violent gust of wind. Crowley rolled his eyes. Hastur had always been a showy prick.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

This was Crowley’s first real opportunity to take a look at Vah Medoh up close - or, rather, reasonably close. The giant bird shaped Beast soared thousands of feet above his head, airy and lazy in its movements, as if it weren’t the hundred tonne machine that it was. It wasn’t the first Divine Beast he’d laid his eyes upon, but it was no less impressive for it. He was distracted, head craned back far to take it all in, and startled when Hastur landed on the railing in front of him. 

The bastard laughed when Crowley clutched his chest and stumbled backwards. 

“Impressive, I know,” he drawled as he crossed his arms. “‘Snot many that can master the sky, but I’ve made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. Quite impressive, even among the Rito.” Hastur turned and took on a warrior’s pose, flexing and wearing a cheesy grin. Crowley’s face remained carefully blank. 

“Y’know, with proper use of my technique, we should be able to handle the Calamity easily.” He jumped from the rail and crossed his arms behind his back, walking a circle around Crowley.

“Now then, while my flying abilities are certainly somethin’ to respect, let’s not - pardon me for being so blunt - let’s not forget that I’m the most skilled archer of all of the Rito, too. All that, and I’m only being tapped to assist you?” He pulled his face into a sneer. “All ‘cause of that little darkness sealing sword you have on your back. It’s just ridiculous.” 

Hastur stopped his circling and faced Crowley directly, leaning down to look into his face.

“Unless you think you can prove me wrong? But where...oh, I know. How about up there?” He made a grandiose gesture up at Vah Medoh where it soared above them. “Oh, forgive me. I forgot you got no way of making it up to the Divine Beast on your own!” He spread his wings and flew a dozen feet in the air, pausing to look down on the Hylian beneath him.

“Good luck sealing the darkness!” Hastur gave him one last, haughty look, and flew further into the sky, to the machine above. Crowley took in a deep breath to hurl curses at him, but paused when a small feathered wing tugged on his tunic.

He looked down at the young child that had appeared next to him.

“Um, Mr. Hero?”

“You can call me Crowley,” he said and knelt to her level. Up close, she had wide eyes and a tiny beak on her sweet little face.

“Mr. Crowley, my mommy told me to fetch you for dinner. She made a whole bunch of hearty steamed meat, on account of you like to eat so much, and you got a big journey ahead of you, too!” He smiled and ruffled the feathers on her head.

“You’re right about that, little one. C’mon, bring me to the food!” Her giggle put a smile on his face, and he let dreams of a warm meal melt the ice Hastur’s words had left in his chest.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

“What do you mean, he’s run off?” The sound of King Gabriel’s bellowing voice echoing across the royal courtyard was not what Crowley had hoped to hear upon his return to the castle. Truly, after the awkward ceremony, he’d simply wanted to have dinner, a drink, and a long night’s sleep. Instead, he was facing down the angry purple eyes of the King.

“Your first day on the job and you’ve already lost him? You haven’t been officially assigned for more than an hour!” Uriel stepped between the two of them, their intimidating height blocking the royal from Crowley’s view completely.

“Your Majesty, the fault is my own. I insisted on following the prince, and I lost sight of him in Castle Town. Crowley here is at no fault.”

“I respect you, Uriel, on behalf of my late mother, but I will not tolerate this. He is the one tasked with protecting my little brother, and he is the one who will be punished if he fails!” With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed the Gerudo, who walked off with furrowed brow, but their head held high. 

“Your Majesty, I -”

“Save it, knight. Do you understand the importance of your assignment?”

“Yes, I only -”

“You really don’t seem to. Let me remind you, then. Aziraphale is the only thing standing between Calamity Lucifer, and the utter destruction of this land. For some reason, fate has chosen to bestow the power of the Goddess onto him instead of me, and it is my duty to rule until he unlocks that power. You, on the other hand, have been granted the power of the Hero of Hyrule, and the obedience and loyalty of the sword that seals the darkness. Do you follow?”

Crowley, chastened, nodded silently.

  
“Good. You  _ will  _ accompany the prince to every location in his path to unlock the sealing power, and keep him safe. You will learn to work together, with him and the other Champions and their respective Beasts, to form a team that seals the Calamity away once and for all. This is not only your duty - it is your fate, your destiny. You cannot fail at this. It will mean death for us all. I implore you to take it a bit more seriously,” he said, looming over the knight. “Well?”

“Yes, your Majesty. I will protect the prince to my dying breath.”

“Good. Now - find him.” The King turned and retreated from the courtyard, his personal guard close on his heels. 

Crowley sighed and ran a hand over his face. This was not going to be simple. He brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled hard. Moments later his steed came galloping through one of the giant arched entryways and came to a stop in front of him. 

“Good girl,” he murmured, as he stroked her mane. “Loyal girl. You’ll help me tame the headstrong prince, won’t you?” Bentley fixed him with a blank stare. He hopped on her back anyway and settled in. “Right. Either way, let’s head to the nearest shrine. He’s bound to be there.”

As they reached the top of a hill not ten minutes later, Crowley was pleased to see that he was right. Hushing Bentley, he hopped off her some distance away from the shrine and approached carefully. The prince was bent over, assessing the inactive structure. He stood on the platform, before the shuttered entrance, and ineffectually tapped the Sheikah Slate on the surface meant to unlock it. 

“Oh, come now,” he fussed, repeatedly tapping the device to its scanner. He let out a big sigh.

“Just as I thought. Nothing.” He stood straight and regarded the domed shrine before him. “It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword’s chosen one.” Puffing up, he adjusted his clothing and brightened visibly. “But, designs can always be worked around! At least, I hope.” 

He took a step back, hair fluttering in the wind. 

“How do I get inside? I need to get into it somehow.” Crowley’s footstep cracked a twig, and Aziraphale turned suddenly to face him. He drew his face into a scowl and tucked the Slate into a satchel. 

The prince stormed forward, arms firmly at his sides.

“I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort! It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine on my own, regardless of the King’s orders.” He gestured at his chest haughtily. “Return to the castle, and tell that to my brother, please.” Aziraphale walked away cooly, towards his own steed, a smaller, white fellow. 

Crowley jogged to keep up with him. The prince heard his steps in the grass and turned to face him again.

“And stop following me!” With that, Aziraphale jumped on his horse and rode away. Crowley fixed Bentley with a meaningful look, and hopped on to follow suit.

Hylia above - he was really in for it now. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an absolute frenzy this afternoon, so apologies if it is just...fully batshit. I adore this game and the story of it, and wanted to mash these two universes up to the best of my ability. I’ll be taking liberties here and and there, but if you’ve beaten the game you’ll notice I’m loosely tracing the memories that Link unlocks on his journey. Some dialogue will be directly lifted from that for scene setting/world building purposes, but I will be deviating to flesh the characters out in their own unique way! Let me know with a kudos or a comment if you want to see this continued, if you don’t mind! 💜


End file.
